User blog:CosmicSkyy/Bee Swarm Simulator Story
So, now since I have nothing left to do, I am now adding to this story daily. :P Basically a little story I wanted to create about bss. entirely fictional and blablabla. onto the story! ' '(I accidentally ate rubber whilst trying to make chap 5.) This story was inspired by TheXDeterminedXSans’ blog. 'Chap 1. A New World' I wake up, surrounded by colors. As I stretch, I realize, This isn't my home... ''' '''I suddenly jump up and look around. I see fields of flowers, I see a mountain, I see... bees!?!? I walk to a field that appears to have pretty sunflowers. As I reach to smell a blue flower, I suddenly see a ghostly red line leading towards a beehive. I want to ignore it, but I also want to see the hive. It's empty, I thought. I don't need to worry. As I approach this random line, I see something in the corner of my eye. Someone seems to be standing on a hive. Woah. I thought. He has such cool equipment. I wonder how he gets it... I look down at my hands, only to find nothing. But I just then, I notice a shovel in my pocket (which seems to be terribly large) And one of those slave bags. ''' '''When I reach the hive, something in my mind tells me to say "Claim Hive". I didn't know what it was, but I decided to say it. "Claim Hive", I say in a half prosaically and half nervous way. 'Chap 2. The Bee Chase' Suddenly, the hive appears to have my name on it. How does it know my name? As I think, I suddenly realize I'm holding a MASSIVE egg! Again, this tiny voice tells me something, but this time, it was different. "Place Egg." Again, I decide to recite what the small voice says. "Place Egg", I said. Suddenly, a BEE appeared in the hive! "AAAGH!" I screamed as I ran to the field with the sunflowers, The only place I knew other than the hives. Just when I thought I was safe, the bee came charging at me! I ran, but this time I didn't look where I was going and bumped into a big, yellow bear. 'Chap 3. Mother Bear' I look up, only to see its big beautiful blue eyes looking down at me. Its soft fur and rosy cheeks calm me for some reason, but I still want to get the heck outta there. I slowly move backward, only to bang my head on something metal. I look at it, and it turns out to be some sort of treat machine. I look back up at the cutesy bear, but before I can say anything, it starts to speak. “Hello dear child, I am Mother Bear! ' '“H-how the hell can you talk?” I ask nervously. “That's not very, say, important right now.” “...” “Ooh! Nice bee you have there!” “Wha- AAAAAGHH!” I look beside me only to see the same bee who charged at me, buzzing around in circles! “Dear me. I suppose you really are the confused type. Anyway, I have important things to do, so I’ll talk to you later!” Mother Bear says. “Okay…” I say as I walk back to the hive. So many questions that won’t be answered… I wonder if anyone actually noticed I was gone... I think and think about it until I reach my hive. Suddenly, the same guy who had the cool equipment walked up to me. “Hi, I'm Matthew.” 'Chap 4. A New Friend' “Uh... Hi, I'm Lunah” I say nervously. “When did you get here?” He asks. ' '“A few hours ago. I woke up next to a red cannon.” “Do you know how you got here?” “No, why would I wake up on the cold hard crust of the Earth?!” “Because I don’t know how I got here either. I’ve been here for a few days now. Turns out you make honey by collecting pollen with a tool to get honey, which gives you stuff like eggs, treats, and items from shops!” “Woah. Cool!” “Yeah, it's totally cool!” “Hey,” I say. “Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's a really warm day today!” “Uh- Uhm well, I come from a really hot country, and I haven't really gotten used to this weather yet.” He says. “Okay… Well, it’s nice to know I have a friend to help me out. Thanks for talking with me!” I say. “Wait! Before you go, I just wanted to give you this little paper. It’s just about the basics that I found next to a beehive. Well, I gotta go now. Have fun with your travels!” Matthew says as he speeds off into a field full of red flowers. I chuckle a little and look away, only to hear the scream. 'Chap 5. Dan and Denise' “Uhh, Lunah? Is that you?” Matthew says quietly, turning around. “No, but I think I know where It is coming from…” We both turn and look in front of us, only to see… “A GIANT LADYBUG IS ATTACKING MEEEE!” ''' '''the girl screams as the ladybug knocks her to the ground. “HOLD ON!” Matthew and I say together. “WE’RE COMING!” We run to the red field and help the girl up, but then see 2 other ladybugs appearing from the same area the first did! “ATTACK!!” I yell. I send my bee to one of the ladybugs, and it starts shooting it with a red laser! “Woah!” I say. “My bee shoots lasers!” “Wow! Ours too!” the girl and Matthew say. “Guys…” I say. “I don’t think we can defeat them! We are powerless compared to these ladybu-” Some random person falls from a mushroom next to us. “Fear not,” he says. “For I will save us all.” And with a blink of the eye, all the ladybugs were gone. “Who are you?” Me, Matthew and the girl say. “My name is Daniel, but you can call me Dan for short. I can see you three have only been here for a couple of days. Mind introducing yourselves?” “Why not? I'm Matthew” ' '“Hi, I'm Lunah” “Hello, I'm Denise, and thanks for saving us back there. We couldn’t do it without you!” the girl says. I 'realize that having company in this strange world is a good thing.' We all skip off to the Sunflower field, the one with the sunflowers. I realise Mother Bear is back. Once I see her, I tell everyone that I'm off to go talk to the bear. “Wait, what if it eats you!?” Denise yells. “Trust me, I’ll be fine,” I say to her, and with that, I walk up to Mother Bear. 'Chap 6. The Basics' Noon Monday “Hey, Mother Bear!” I say enthusiastically. “Hello again, dear friend. What brings you here today?” “Oh!, well, my friend gave me this book about ‘the basics’, and I wanted to know what he means?” “Dear,” she says. “If you walk over to the hives but turn right before you get to the hive, you’ll find Black Bear!” “So there are more friendly bears?” “Well, yes, but no.” “Wha?” “You’ll see what I mean later on. For now, go talk to Black Bear. I’ll see you later.” “Okay, Bye!” I obediently walk over to where this ‘Black Bear’ was, and surprise, she was right. “Uhh, are you Black Bear?” I say shyly. “Why yes, I am!” He says. “I suppose you are Lunah?” “How do you know my name?” “Oh, Mother Bear came up and told me about you! Well, you’re in the right place! I will teach you how everything works, and I will give you a few quests which after might lead to awards! Anyway, To start off, why don’t you go and collect some pollen from the Sunflower Field? To collect pollen, grab your shovel and start digging! Your Basic Bee will help collect pollen too. Good Luck!” He says. “Uhh, Okay...” I say. “Oh! I forgot to give you this!” He hands me a piece of paper. “What’s this?” I look down and see some sketchy writing was inked onto the paper, ‘Collect 150 Pollen From The Sunflower Field’ It says. “Anyways, I gotta go now. Bye Lunah!” “Bye” I say, and head to the Sunflower Field. 'Chap 7. The First Quest' I pick up the shovel and start the quest. Man, the shovel was heavier than I thought. As I collect more and more pollen, In the corner of my eye, I see the bee in my hive was actually working! Well, not exactly working… sometimes it is, sometimes it’s buzzing about on top of the flowers… weird. Suddenly, I stop digging. I get that feeling that you feel when you're forgetting something. I look around, and in the middle of nowhere…. 'Chap 8. The Sunflower Seed' I pick up the Sunflower Seed, and start to wonder where the heck it came from. I mean, who wouldn’t freak out if POOF! A magical sunflower seed appears! I start to think someone’s trying to poison me, and I stay far away from the seed. ' '''Almost instantly, the bee snatches the seed and eats it. It ate so quickly that it could’ve easily beat me in an eating contest. Suddenly, a note falls into my pocket. I jump in fright and as I was jumping, the note fell out of my pocket, opened up and fell in my arms. I carefully look down at it and read the words: “Basic bee Advanced to Level 2” ' '''Chap 10. The Bee thing (idk what its called) As I wonder about what that note meant, I don’t realize my backpack was overflowing, until a bit of pollen drops down on my head. “Oh” I say. “Matthew! What do I do when my backpack is full?” I yell to Matthew. “I think you have to go to the hive and let the bee do it’s thing” He yells back. “What thing?” I say. “Ya know, where the bee makes the pollen into honey and stuff… I’m not really skilled when it comes to bees…” He says, as he walks into a field with dandelions. “Okay, then” I say, and head over to the hives. As my bee finishes up, I look around. Things were starting to get darker, and darker, and darker. And at that moment, I knew that it was nighttime. 'Chap 11. Nighttime' Category:Blog posts